


Scream for Me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dark, Established Relationship, F/F, Minor Violence, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someday, everyone will know about us.  We’ll be unstoppable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream for Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Lydia - powerful.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”  Lydia stood above the dying omega, his blood inching towards her stilettos.  “Speak up.”

“Lydia,” Allison chided good-naturedly, yanking one of her wolfsbane-tipped bolts out of the werewolf’s leg.  He howled in pain.  “Be nice, he won’t be here long.”

“But he went after you,” Lydia pouted, moving away from the omega in disgust.  She huddled next to Allison, winding an arm around her waist.  “He thought he could _kill_ us.”

“We know better,” Allison said, quiet and severe, and slid a bolt into her crossbow.  “He doesn’t know about _us_ , though.”  Fire burned in her eyes as she released the fatal blow; the wolf slumped to the forest floor.

Lydia pressed her face into Allison’s neck and breathed in the metallic scent of sweat and dirt.  “I screamed and he appeared.  It’s like I’m starting to lure them in for you, baby.”

Allison wound her hand on Lydia’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss.  “Only the bad ones.  The ones who need to be gone.”  She traced Lydia’s lips with her thumbnail, looking deep into her eyes.  “Someday, everyone will know about us.  We’ll be unstoppable.”

They left the forest together, hand-in-hand, the bad wolf bleeding into the dead leaves.


End file.
